1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory sub-systems and, more specifically, to a technique for storing accurate operating current values using programmable elements on memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In today's complex computer systems, speed, flexibility, and reliability in timing and control are issues typically considered by design engineers tasked with meeting customer requirements while implementing innovations which are constantly being developed for computer systems and their components. As system technology advances and processing and data access speeds continue to increase, design engineers are faced with a variety of ever-changing design challenges.
Computer systems generally include one or more central processing units (CPUs), such as microprocessors, which generally control system functions and facilitate the processing of system requests. The CPU(s) is coupled to the system memory which generally includes volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM). The system memory may be implemented to store programs and data which may be accessible to other system components, such as processors or peripheral devices, while the computer system is powered-on. Typically, the memory devices in the system memory are grouped together to form memory modules, such as dual-inline memory modules, where the memory devices are electrically coupled together through one or more buses on the memory module. Computer systems may incorporate numerous memory modules to increase the storage capacity of the system.
The computer system may also include a segment of non-volatile memory, such as read-only memory (ROM), which may store the basic input/output system (BIOS). The system BIOS may be implemented to load the operating system into the system memory, and to generally configure the system in accordance with the current system resources and topology.
Typically, computer device manufacturers design system devices, such as processors and memory devices, to operate within a predetermined temperature range. If the temperature exceeds the predetermined range (i.e., the device becomes too hot), the device may not function properly (if at all), thereby potentially degrading the overall performance of the computer system. Accordingly, it is desirable for a computer system and its components to operate within a thermally benign environment.
As can be appreciated, the electrical devices of the computer system, such as the processors and memory devices, draw electrical current to perform their intended functions. Typically, any electrical device through which electrical current flows produces heat. The amount of heat that any one device generates is generally a function of the amount of current flowing through the device. Typically, the faster an electrical component is operating, the more heat that is produced by the component. Accordingly, with the increased processing speeds and data access rates of today's computer systems, component heat production may become more of a consideration in system designs. This may be particularly true for memory devices.
One technique for cooling memory devices may be referred to as “passive” cooling or system “throttling.” Throttling refers to reducing the operating speed of a component so that less current flows through the component such that the component produces less heat. Systems may be equipped with monitoring devices that are configured to monitor the temperature of system components, such as memory devices. If a memory device exceeds a threshold temperature, the access rate to that particular memory device may be reduced, for instance. Disadvantageously, implementing thermal monitoring devices on each system component may be difficult and expensive.
Accordingly, memory devices may be accompanied by data sheets that include operating currents for the devices operating in various modes and over various environmental conditions. The operating currents (IDD) provide general ranges that may be implemented to set thresholds in the system, such that the devices may be monitored to ensure that they do not exceed the recommended operating currents. As can be appreciated, the operating currents may be correlated with the processing/access speed of the memory device. By setting thresholds based on operating currents provided in the data sheets, the system may be configured to reduce the access rate, and thereby reduce the operating current to mitigate the potential for the memory device becoming too hot.
Because data sheets are typically correlated with a particular type of memory chip, the operating currents provided on the data sheets generally account for the worst case scenarios for a particular type of memory. That is to say that data sheets include operating currents that are limited by those devices with the fastest failure rate. In practice, many of the memory devices can operate at currents of 15-40% outside of those provided on the data sheets. Accordingly, by configuring a computer system to reduce access rates based on operating currents provided on the data sheets, the memory devices are not being implemented to the full extent of their capabilities.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems set forth above.